1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiation image detecting apparatus which detects radiation image information by use of a solid radiation sensor to output an image signal representing a radiation image carried by the radiation image information and prints out a visible image on the basis of the image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various radiation image detecting apparatuses provided with a solid radiation sensor which detects radiation carrying thereon radiation image information and outputs an electric image signal representing a radiation image carried by the radiation image information, and an image output section which prints out a visible image on the basis of the electric image signal.
The solid radiation sensor is mainly formed by use of a semiconductor, and converts radiation impinging thereupon directly to electric charges, or converts radiation impinging thereupon once to light by use of phosphor or the like and then converts the light to electric charges. Then the solid radiation sensor once stores the electric charges in a charge storage section and outputs the stored electric charges as an electric image signal representing the image information.
The solid radiation sensors can be classified, for instance, by the process of generating electric charges into light conversion type solid radiation sensors which convert radiation impinging thereupon once to light (fluorescence) by use of phosphor, then convert the light to electric charges by a photoelectric convertor element, once store the electric charges in a charge storage section of the photoelectric convertor element and output the stored electric charges as an electric image signal representing the image information (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 59(1984)-211263 and 2(1990)-164067, and PCT International Publication No. WO92/06501), and a direction conversion type solid radiation sensors which collect signal charges generated in a radiation-conductive material (a material which exhibits electric conductivity upon exposure to radiation) upon exposure to radiation by a charge collecting electrode, once store the collected signal charges in a charge storage section, and convert the stored charges to an electric signal (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1(1989)-216290). Further, the solid radiation sensors can be classified by the read-out process of reading out the stored charges into TFT read-out type solid radiation sensors which scan a TFT (thin film transistor) connected to the charge storage section, optical read-out type solid radiation sensors which project reading light (reading radiation) onto a detector, and a so-called improved direct conversion type solid radiation sensors which are combinations of the direct conversion type and the optical read-out type and are proposed in our Japanese Patent Application Nos. 10(1998)-232824 and 10(1998)-271374.
When radiation passing through an object impinges upon such a solid radiation sensor, electric charges are stored in each position on the solid radiation sensor in proportion to the amount of the radiation. The electric charges are detected as an electric signal and the electric signal is output to an image output section, and the image output section prints out, as a visible image, image information carried by the radiation passing through the object.
In the conventional radiation image detecting apparatuses using a solid radiation sensor, the solid radiation sensor and the image output section are separated from each other and are connected through a cable or the like, and a plurality of solid radiation sensors are sometimes connected to one image output section.
However, the system in which the solid radiation sensor and the image output section are separated from each other is disadvantageous in that, when a single operator operates the radiation image detecting apparatus, the operator has to move to the image output section after taking a radiation image at the solid radiation sensor to make preparation for output of an image, return to the solid radiation sensor to output print instruction to the image output section, and then move again to the image output section to take out the print. Accordingly it takes a long time and a lot of labor to obtain a print for diagnosis. Further when the solid radiation sensor and the image output section are separated from each other, wiring is complicated and a large space including those required for operation and maintenance becomes necessary, which deteriorates space utilization efficiency and causes noise due to the wiring and interface trouble due to contact failure and the like, and as a result, cost for maintaining the apparatus is increased.
In view of the foregoing observations and description, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a radiation image detecting apparatus which is high in space utilization efficiency, allows to easily obtain a radiation image, and is low in both the manufacturing cost and the maintenance cost.
The radiation image detecting apparatus of the present invention comprises a solid radiation sensor which detects radiation bearing thereon image information and outputs an electric image signal bearing thereon the image information, an image output section which prints out a visible image on the basis of the image signal output from the solid radiation sensor, and a single casing which houses the solid radiation sensor and the image output section.
A read-out processing section which carries out read-out processing on the image signal output from the solid radiation sensor, and an output processing section which carries out image output processing on the image signal processed by the read-out processing section may be provided in the casing.
The read-out processing section and the output processing section may be formed by a common processing circuit section.
The image output section may print out the visible image by use of a thermal head system, an exposure/heat-development system, an electrophotography system or an ink jet system.
In accordance with the present invention, since the solid radiation sensor and the image output section are housed in one casing, the operator can perform all the operations from taking a radiation image to output of a visible image in one place, and accordingly, the operator""s labor can be saved. Further the space for installing the radiation image detecting apparatus including those required for wiring, maintenance and the like can be narrowed and the space utilization efficiency can be improved. Further since the wiring is simplified, generation of noise due to the wiring and interface trouble due to contact failure and the like can be suppressed, and since a power source and/or a control panel can be made common to the solid radiation sensor and the image output section, the manufacturing cost and the maintenance cost can be reduced.
Further, when the read-out processing and the output processing are performed by a common processing circuit section, the manufacturing cost can be further reduced.